Lawless
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Su teatro no estaba fijo, cambiaba constantemente de personajes y escenografía de acuerdo a la espontaneidad de sus piezas. Él lo sabía, pero, lo bueno del teatro es que podías improvisar con los juguetes que bailan a tu alrededor, y así, presentar una función de calidad.


Tenía que escribir de él, es mi personaje favorito del manga/anime. Todavía espero que Strike Tanaka le dé más protagonismo /3

Disclaimer: Servamp no es de mi propiedad. Los derechos intelectuales son relativos a Strike Tanaka y parte de sus colaboradores.

Advertencia: Ligeros spoilers del manga entre los capítulos 33/34. Ligera insinuación a obsesión y mucho pensamiento incongruente de mi parte.

Disfruta de la lectura, extraño inquilino.

 **Lawless**

 **By KellenHakuen**

 _Él sería un famoso director de teatro, y el mundo era su escenario que se movería de acuerdo a sus locos preceptos._

Su teatro no estaba fijo, cambiaba constantemente de personajes y escenografía de acuerdo a la espontaneidad de sus piezas. Él lo sabía, pero, lo bueno del teatro es que podías improvisar con los juguetes que bailan a tu alrededor, y así, presentar una función de calidad. Su repertorio de actores no estaba estático, éstos variaban de lo secundario a los protagonistas, dependiendo sus ideales e influenciados por el entorno, aunque bueno, nadie sería tan importante como él. El maestro que maneja la obra detrás de la cortina, él titiritero que se encarga de crear las escenas y las líneas dramáticas para su propio disfrute.

El mundo era su escenario, su historia era el presente y su guion él lo escribía de acuerdo a sus maniacos pensamientos que se avivaban a través de la discordia y el egoísmo.

Se sentía triste por ser un director que ya sabía el triste final de su obra.

Las personan estaban locas. No eran más que unas marionetas que se someten de acuerdo a los hilos que se cruzan entre la esperanza y la avaricia. Guiándose por lo que ellos creían que era lo políticamente correcto. Una falsa línea de decoro y buenas acciones que usaban para convivir entre ellos, una función barata y una película sin estilo. No traía consigo nada más que un caos desafortunado y una esperanza rota que se escudaba bajo una moral hipócrita. El mundo era su caja de pandora y él la llave que estaba dispuesto a abrirla para verla explotar en sus peores momentos. Después de ella, la esperanza murió y a su lado desaparecieron las intenciones de ver a las personas florecer y prosperar en paz. Ya que él se encargaría de verlo despedazarse hasta encontrar un nuevo entretenimiento.

 _¿A dónde fuiste a parar dulce angelito?_

Puro, ingenuo y confiado. Pobre cordero inocente, no sabes que pronto las garras de este depreciable ser te atraparán y no te dejarán escaparán nunca más. Todoroki no debería cruzar los umbrales del infierno, menos si creía poder vencer a los demonios que yacen furtivas en sus retorcidas entrañas.

Demonios como él

Todoroki tenía razón, él era un demonio. Uno impuro, sin moral y que no esperaba la oportunidad para corromper la inquebrantable justicia que Licht poseía en contra de todo lo que él consideraba sucio. Se sentía pleno y lo admitía con libertad, los días comenzaban a adornarse con diversión y risas. Licht era un individuo extravagante, un paradigma que seguía emocionándolo con sus movimientos impredecibles. Era su juguete favorito, la paradoja predilecta que lo entretendría hasta que él decidiera cerrar las cortinas de su obra y empezar con un nuevo guion. Cuándo se aburriera, comenzaría desde cero, con otros personales, nueva historia y diferentes líneas que vuelvan a encender sus deseos de crear historias desbordantes y sin lógica. Por eso, no esperaba la hora para poder ensucia a ese estrepitoso ángel justiciero.

Así era él, inquieto e incoherente.

Lawless sabía que estaba roto. Era un conjunto de vicios destrozado que no tenía rumbo, ni dirección. No tenía destino, y se encontraba perdido desde que ella se había disipado con la promesa de una paz efímera que se derrumbó ante el egoísmo humano.

Ahí estaba él, deambulando con los retazos de sus obras y despezándose por el frío de las calles de la ciudad. Sin embargo, renacería con los errores de las personas y crecería por esos ideales rotos y patéticos. No podía evitar desear obsesivamente magullar las alas de ese ángel con los rastros de locura que le quedaba. Se encontraba bien, alegre y no le importaba matar a su Eeve para seguir sintiéndose así.

 **Notas finales del autor.**

Gracias por leer. Te mereces un abrazo del tamaño del universo.

Por cierto, Lawless es amor, es vida. No lo digo yo, lo dice la biblia.


End file.
